


Not Exactly Graceful

by TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel



Series: The Grace 'verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse-averted parties, F/M, M/M, Parties, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay,” Gabriel announced, using his powers as the Messenger to be heard clearly by everyone there, “Lucifer’s back in the Cage, Michael’s in charge, we’re following the Plan and everyone survived. I say we hit Vegas.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Exactly Graceful

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who wants to know what's happening with Broken Grace, I suggest you go [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2401292/chapters/5647709).
> 
> I actually wrote this fic years ago, but I'm only posting it now.

**Not Exactly Graceful**

Afterwards, there was a party.

“Okay,” Gabriel announced, using his powers as the Messenger to be heard clearly by everyone there, “Lucifer’s back in the Cage, Michael’s in charge, we’re following the Plan and everyone survived. I say we hit Vegas.”

He snapped his fingers, and the assembled ranks of the Heavenly Host, as well as Sam, were all instantly relocated to the interior of a large, glitzy casino.

None of the humans there seemed to notice anything strange about hundreds of confused people appearing out of nowhere (several in full armour), and while the angels were staring around in bemusement or disdain Gabriel disappeared for a moment.

He reappeared soon after and started to chivvy everyone into the main areas of the casino. There was another snap of his fingers, and a live rock band was performing on a small stage in the corner, music blazing and spotlights dancing.

“Have fun, boys and girls!” Gabriel announced, and vanished into the chaos.

Several alarmed or indignant angels tried to complain to Michael, but Michael just gave them amused grins and told them to relax.

* * *

An hour later, and the angels were proving that unaccustomed or not, they weren’t too bad at this party thing.

A number of the angels who had been stationed on Earth for any length of time were dancing to the live music, while others tried with limited success to copy their dance moves; there was everything from the Gavotte to the Jive going on out there, including a group who had gotten the hang of the Twist and were sticking to it. Someone had talked the band into playing the Macarena however, and from where he was standing Michael could see Anael trying to coordinate the entire crowd of dancers, so he was willing to bet that by the end of the night a lot of angels were going to have at least one modern dance in their repertoire.

A surprisingly large number of angels had taken to the gambling tables, where, being angels, they were of course all on a winning streak.

Michael had overheard Jophiel suggest that as this was a den of iniquity perhaps they should appropriate as much money as possible to redistribute to charity, and the idea was met with a lot of favour. The casino had tried to make them leave countless times already, but they kept forgetting to kick the angels out before they even managed to escort them to the door, thanks to angelic powers at play.

It was a huge misuse of angelic powers, but what the hell, they were enjoying themselves, and he’d let it go this once.

Michael was sitting at the bar with Castiel and Sam, drinking expensive alcohol and observing the angels under his command. Sam wasn’t quite sober anymore, although he wasn’t exactly drunk yet, either.

“I trust that you are enjoying your evening, sir,” Gabriel said, popping up by Michael’s elbow and smirking. He was wearing a suit and one of the casino’s ties, and a small gold badge that said _Gabriel, Archangel_ and below that in smaller letters, _Michael’s ADC._

“Yeah, you did good, Gabe,” Michael agreed. “You’re a fantastic aide de camp.”

“Gabriel,” Sam exclaimed happily, his entire face lighting up as he caught sight of the angel. “Where’ve you been? I couldn’t see you anywhere.”

Gabriel smirked at him, his eyes glinting, but it wasn’t a malicious smirk.

“I’ve been making sure everything runs smoothly, and no one does anything they regret. It turns out that if you feed a whole lot of curious angels enough booze, you end up with an angel orgy.”

Gabriel made a ‘who knew?’ face.

“What did you do?” Michael asked in mild alarm.

“Made sure they got the biggest suite in the building. Hey,” he shrugged at the looks they gave him, “I said I’d make sure no one did anything they’d _regret._ I never said anything about stuff that leaves them horribly embarrassed and self-conscious. Personally, I can’t wait until the alcohol wears off and I get to se their faces.”

Sam snorted a laugh into his drink, and Gabriel’s eyes locked onto him in a vaguely predatory way.

“Sam,” he said. “You could do with a little loosening up. All that stress you’ve been carrying around with you can’t be healthy.”

Sam looked vaguely apprehensive.

“Where are you going with this?” he asked.

In answer Gabriel grabbed him by the shoulder and the next minute they were standing in the middle of the dance floor, while all around them uncoordinated angels tried to do the Nutbush. There was a snap of Gabriel’s fingers, and the band started playing The Time Warp.

“Let’s dance, Sammy!” he shouted.

Sam shook his head, mouthing ‘no,’ eyes wide. Michael couldn’t hear him from here, but he could imagine the panicked and horrified tone he must be using.

Gabriel didn’t appear to be willing to take no for an answer, however, because he grabbed Sam’s hand and forced him to take a jump to the left with him, before jostling him sideways into a step to the right.

Michael snorted with laughter and leaned against Cas, who was watching the scene with equal amusement.

“Dude, this is _hilarious_ ,” Michael said to Castiel, as Sam reluctantly copied Gabriel’s boisterous dance moves.

By the end of the song Sam was actually dancing more or less willingly, a sheepish, content grin on his face as Gabriel danced next to him.

“They’re adorable,” Michael said.

“They are,” Cas agreed.

The Safety Dance started to play, but Sam and Gabriel didn’t bother trying to follow the dance moves, but danced with each other instead, the slightly gawk, tall hunter, and the shorter, exuberant archangel.

Michael realised that someone was standing a respectful distance away, and turned to look at Anael.

“Hello, Michael,” she said, smiling, a little nervously.

“Hey, Anael,” he greeted her, smiling gently back. “I saw you out there organising the dance floor.”

She laughed a little.

“They just needed someone to tell them what to do.”

Her eyes travelled to Castiel, sitting side-by-side with Michael and letting their wings brush together.

“Yeah, I noticed,” Michael agreed, refraining from following the direction of her gaze. “Was there something you wanted?”

Anael smiled, softly and with something bittersweet in her expression.

“I’m happy for you both,” she said. “It’s nice to see that some of us can have something like what you have.”

There was a sudden, distinctive shriek, and Michael looked hastily around to see Becky, of all people, staring with rapturous delight. At Sam and Gabriel, apparently, who were actually kissing on the dance floor, Gabriel hovering like a foot above the floor, Sam unaware an Gabriel uncaring of the thoughts being bandied about all around them on angel radio.

“ _Finally_ ,” Michael said triumphantly. “Seriously, I was beginning to think that was going to go nowhere. They’re hopeless,” he added to Anael, who looked amused.

“Hi,” said a voice at Michael’s side. “Is this an open bar?”

“Where did you come from?” Michael asked.

Chuck shrugged.

Gabriel came and got me. He said something about never letting it b said he doesn’t reward the deserving, and the next minute Becky and I found ourselves here.”

“Uh-huh.”

“I’d just proposed to Becky at the time,” Chuck added, “so the lobby was kind of filled with excited screams for a while there. She’s spent the last half hour showing the ring to every female angel she can corner.”

Chuck smiled. It was a soft, loving smile, full of infinite gentleness and grace, and for Michael everything just _clicked._

“Son of a bitch,” he breathed in wonder. “Damn. It’s good to see you.”

His Father smiled at him.

“Wait, dude,” Michael had an important thought. “Becky’s going to be like our stepmother?”

Chuck shrugged.

“I like her.”

“So do I, but she’s going to grope my wings for all eternity.”

Chuck gave him a knowing look.

“Oh, like you mind. Cute as a box of kittens, remember?”

“Cheating eavesdropper,” Michael complained. “Seriously, getting glomped every time she see me is going to knock my cre dwith the other angels.

“You’ll be fine,” Chuck told him.

There was a shriek of “Oh my God!” and Michael looked around in time to see Becky tackle Sam in a hug, while Gabriel laughed his ass off.

“No wonder you like her,” Michael commented. “She calls to you like, all the time.”

“Yeah, it’s great.” Chuck glanced over. “You can stop staring, Castiel.”

“Father,” Castiel said “You have been Chuck Shurley all this time?”

Chuck shrugged.

“Pretty much.”

“Why did you leave?” Cas asked.

“Ask Michael,” said Chuck. “I’m sure he can explain a few things. Or try, anyway.”

“ _Unfair_ ,” Michael said.

Gabriel was suddenly standing with them.

“It looks like you’re having a real heart-to-heart over here,” he said cheerfully.

Chuck smiled at him.

“Gabriel.”

Shock wiped everything else from Gabriel’s face.

_“Dad?”_

“Yeah. Surprise.” Shuck scratched his head. “I’m very proud of you boys. Excuse me, I’m going to stop Becky from traumatising Sam, she’s telling him one of her online fandom stories. If you want answers, you should talk to Michael.”

“You _suck_ ,” Michael accused Chuck’s retreating back as he wandered away to where Sam and Becky were.

Gabriel and Castiel looked at Michael expectantly.

“Dammit, why is it always me? Fine. Where’s Raphael?”

Gabriel smirked.

“I think he got pulled into the orgy.”

It took Michael a moment to wrap his head around that one.

“Just don’t let him smite anyone once he’s sobered up.”

Gabriel gave Michael an meaningful stare.

“Look, I don’t know any more than you do,” Michael told them. “But I used to have these chats with Father sometimes, and I have a few ideas why he chose to do what he did.”

He paused, as a request for jello was broadcast across angel radio by an intoxicated seraph somewhere. Gabriel grinned and snapped his fingers.

“They’re kinky bitches.”

Michael made a face and tried to erase all the images his mind had just conjured up. He did not need to know what the orgy group was up to, thank you.

 _Dudes,_ Michael told them via angel radio, _I don’t want to know, okay?_

He could feel Raphael in there with them, which made it worse, although he did wonder why they hadn’t just asked Raphael to snap up some jello.

Okay. Stopping that train of thought.

“I think,” said Michael, “that Father wanted us to develop free will, and to learn to make our own decisions. Look at humans, his greatest creation – and they all have free will. I think he realised, after he came up with the idea, that he wanted all of us to have it, too. But to truly make your own decisions, sooner or later you need to stop depending on other people – and everyone depended on Father. So he left.” Michael shrugged. “That’s my guess, anyway. Now,” he said firmly, “if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to get another drink, and then, Cas, you and I are going to dance.”

“Have fun with that,” said Gabriel, and flapped away back to Sam.

Michael smiled at Castiel, whose eyes were warm.

“You know,” Michael said, “I think we will.”


End file.
